


time.

by heytherejones



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I’m so late to this jughead in the hospital trend but I don’t care, betty is worried about jughead because he had to go and try and die, bughead - Freeform, not fully detailed smut but the implication of it is graphic and definitely there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 04:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15622221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heytherejones/pseuds/heytherejones
Summary: “He was going to die for her. And she’s so mad at him for trying to leave her.“





	time.

_9:37 pm_

She isn’t sure what the appropriate response to a situation like this is. She thought maybe she’d scream. Or that she’d cry. But instead everything seems still. People are moving around her, but it’s only a blur. No face is recognizable. No sound is registering. All she can hear is white noise.

His blood has stained her skin. But she doesn’t want to wash it away because it’s the only thing that’s reminding her that this is real. This is happening. This isn’t a nightmare she can wake up from.

_9:49 pm_

F.P must have gotten everything taken care of. She assumes he did, because now he’s just by her side, pulling her into a tight embrace she can’t seem to reciprocate. And he’s whispering words of comfort that she can only catch glimpses of, her hearing going in and out as though she was exiting a tunnel before entering another just seconds later.

_12:31 am_

Time passes. And she isn’t sure if it’s been 5 hours or 5 minutes. All she knows is that within that time she hasn’t spoken a word. She’s refused every offer to take her home, to get her something to eat or drink, every offer for her to rest and every promise that they’d wake her as soon as they knew something.

Thousands of things are happening at once but she isn’t present for any of it. People walking past are just streaks of color. For a moment her brain tries to tell her that she is overreacting. But she knows it can’t be true. _This is the love of her life._

_12:46 am_

When her mother comes she tugs on her arm to tell her that she needs to rest. She wants to tell her no. That she’s staying here until he wakes up. Until she can see him breathing again. But she can’t open her mouth to speak. Her brain doesn’t connect with her lips and she can’t form the words. So she lets Alice take her home. She thought she wouldn’t be able to sleep, but she blacks out the second her head hits the pillow. The last thing she remembers is the feeling of his wool-knit beanie as she scratches the material across her cheek.

_5:34 am_

She wakes at 5:34 am and doesn’t even bother waking her mother before slipping on her shoes and walking out the front door. Her body is screaming at her because she hasn’t eaten or drank anything in the last 24 hours. And her throat is scratchy even though she hasn’t said a word since yesterday. The walk there is quiet. But right before the hospital she has to pass the bus stop right on the edge of Greendale. She looks at the wood chipped bench that sits there and she remembers the last time she’d been here. She opens her mouth for the first time within a day and all she can do is yell. She sobs brokenly, she lets out a deafening scream, her arms wrapped around herself as her body shakes and she curses anyone and anything that ever tried to tear them apart. _Penny. Her father. Their own foolish mistakes._ The tears running down her face cool her heating skin as she works herself into a frenzy. It’s a few minutes before she can start walking again.

_6:11 am_

When she gets there, F.P is asleep in the chair against the wall. At least it seemed that way. His eyes open as soon as he hears her come in and he smiles sadly at her. It’s just then that she notices Jug isn’t in his hospital bed.

“Where...Um where did he-“ Her voice can’t help but waver, throat dry from all of the screaming.

“They took him for an x-ray awhile ago. Should be back any minute now.” He looks at her before opening his arms, encouraging her to hug him.

“C’mere kid.” She cries until Jughead gets back.

_6:42 am_

F.P leaves them be. They hold each other for a long time before either of them speaks. The first thing he says to her is that he’s sorry.

She doesn’t want him to be sorry. _God_ , she never wants him to be sorry. And shit she is trying so hard not to cry. He went into this not knowing if he’d come out. His unflinching ability to play Russian roulette with his life terrifies her more than anything. He was going to die for her. And she’s so mad at him for trying to leave her. He was trying to protect her, but she’d rather be unsafe and with him than protected and not.

She needs him here. To help with the aftermath of everything her father has done, to hold and go on lame high school dates and fight about stupid things. To watch movies and try and fail miserably at being quiet when they’re having sex when F.P is still on the other side of the paper thin wall. _To love and cherish for the rest of her pathetic life._

She can feel the roughness of his scarred skin, the split in his lip as she kisses over his (even marred) still gorgeous face, as her mouth presses to his. He pouts at the mention of no more student council, but she knows he’s relieved to take unnecessary stress off of the table. He makes some crude comment about how he won’t be able to fuck her with the large expanse of bruises over his ribs. She scoffs at him in faux annoyance as one single thought replays in her head- I am so fucking glad that he is alive.

_2 weeks later - 5:23 pm_

It isn’t until The Five Seasons that he can completely ruin her like he’d been wanting to. They’d gotten their fill here and there. Like the first night he came home from the hospital and it was insisted she stay the night in the trailer. She hadn’t wanted to hurt him. But he insisted if she just climbed on top of him that he’d be fine. And so for the last few weeks, during the process of healing, that’s just how it had to be. Her having to ride him due to circumstance was not a filed complaint in either of their books. But he still loved the idea of getting back to the way things used to be, completely owning her. Ruining her.

Within the first 15 minutes they get into the room there is too much desperation to wait for clothes to come off. She unzips and unbuckles and moves his boxers just an inch out of the way. He pulls her underwear to the side. And then he fucks her against their hotel room door. She cries and whines and he has to hold back a laugh every time he has to shush her when he hears footsteps in the hallway. He resorts to holding a hand across the expanse of her throat, his thumb pushing into the side of her neck, making her feel deliciously dizzy in the way that she loves.

_5:38 pm_

They sip on some ridiculously expensive champagne that came with the room. His hair is still a mess and his shirt is untucked from his jeans. Her cheeks are still flushed and her underwear is completely ruined, his come still warm between her legs. They laugh at the stories of when Jughead would shove a fistful of dirt and rocks down Archie’s shirt every time he made Betty cry when they were 4. They reminisce the hard year they had together. They say they love each other. He hikes her dress up and pulls her underwear to the side again as he turns her onto her stomach. He presses the side of her head into the comforter so he can fuck her into the mattress.

_5:56 pm_

It isn’t until the 3rd time that they can actually get all of their clothes off. They make love this time. Not an inch of skin is left unkissed. By the time she catches her breath, he asks her a question that takes it away again.

He wants her to be his partner in crime, by his side for every second of every day. She says yes. _Obviously_.

He fucks her hard one more time just for good measure. The fist pounding on the wall from the room next door lets them know they were anything but quiet. _They don’t care. They’re alive. And they’re together. They have time. And that’s all that matters._


End file.
